User talk:Codaa5/Archive 1
Mad? Are you actually mad at me for the Total Drama Author elimination, or is it just part of roleplay? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. =( What are you confused about? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking that playa des authors might have some special use.... *eyes shift evilly* --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) What did he do? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. I hope you two can stay friends. If he actually insults you (i.e. mocks you in some way) let me know. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Which fan-fiction would that be? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:48, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I could help with some ideas if you want. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) OKay. What do you mean by drama stuffz? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *eyes shift evilly* Er.... me no speak english, dude. (LOL) My bad! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yes? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) (oops, missed a message you sent me) How about you post it on my talk page, then I'll put it in a word document and delete it from the talk page. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) OKay, it has been removed and copied. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Didn't see that coming! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hi this is Sorreltail18 speaking, I read about the pbj vid and admitting you were 10 also! Don't feel bad... I treat everyone the same and i told this to ezkielguy! (i think turtle told you this) but we just turned 12! Your still my friend LYLAB!!!--Turtle truffles 22:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) OK, sign yourself up as a judge and put a your sterotype like "the expert judge" or "the nice judge" or something like that. Also, if your a judge you must convince 12 people and 1 more judge to join! Ricky490 thnx for the pic!-Ezekielguy join Total Drama Matt!-Ezekielguy OK we will use the pic that you sent me.-Ezekielguy it's fine we'll just use the one you sent me. you won't get voted off.-Ezekielguy we have to wait until turtle and sorretail come in with there entrys. I might have to leave soon though, so if I'm not there don't panic.-Ezekielguy yo!-Ezekeilguy voting time at TDMatt!-Ezekielguy no it's not! go post it!-Ezekielguy good job!-Ezekielguy plz vote some one off at the camp!-Ezekielguy Thanks for offering, but I don't think I will. It seems a little to weird for me. But, if you needed like 1 more person for it, let me no. Anonymos 11:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) We need your vote in Total Drama Thing. It's been going kinda slow so I figured an elimination would be a good way to get it going again. Anonymos 17:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) what are you planning to write for that challenge at playa des authors? I wrote mine.-Ezekielguy hey check out my user-page on total drama island wiki!-Ezekielguy OKAY!!! ^^ (still working on TCO opening...) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Idea for TDI's next top model the thing with Beth is that now she's more popular and she quit boy scouts. so I want you (as Courtney) to act suspicious of Beth's actions and try to prevent them. what do u say? you can form like an alliance with some one else to like get rid of me people like that stuff.-Ezekielguy what I was trying to say was I feel it would be funny if Courtney, Heather and Lindsay teamed up to make Beth lose since she's pretty now. Beth's been saying how she feels so new and good and pretty and Heather and Lindsay become suspicious so I figure you can help with that.-Ezekielguy I------Ezekielguy OK how do I get gimp? and also how can I stop Beth from getting eliminated.-Ezekielguy I got gimp and it was really terrible. sorry but I'm used to regular paint.-Ezekielguy since I got voted off in ghost train can I like do commentary? I think that the voted off peoples should do commentary.-Ezzekielguy Hey, I got bored, so I drew this ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks! Ironically, it seems the easier it got to draw in my usual style, the harder it got for me to draw stick figures! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) You mean like, along the edges of the area you filled in there's another color? With that, just paint over them or something... and if you're talking about something else happening I'm not sure I'm following... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's because it's a JPG image. The JPG's always have random wayward pixels, so you can't fill stuff in completely. You have to use the paintbrush tool to cover everything, that, or fill in pixels with the bucket... one... by... one... by... one... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) That depends... if you save something that was already saved as a JPG as another type of image, it retains the JPG quality, just not for when you save it again later. However, if you save something that wasn't a JPG already as another type of file, it has a better quality. With me, I always save my stuff as a BMP first and while I'm working on it, then when I want to post it, save it as a JPG, so I have a good quality image for m'self and if I ever need to edit it, then I have a cruddy-quality JPG that I can post. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) For that, I would suggest using the ones like the one you used for that Stephen pic. They are PNG's, as far as I know, which are MUCH better quality than the JPG's (which those like the Trent pic you posted are). You can fill in almost all the areas and hardly need to paint on top of stuff. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) OK! To end this discussion, two ones we didnt use. JPEG and DBM! User:2-D aka Codaa5 23:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) HOLY RAVIOLI O.O The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) sure! I had no idea u were on!-Ezekielguy yo bro (my new saying now for grettings) zekie told me you won't respond to him for some story so acording to myself squirel you better answer him! now my work is done!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 18:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Just letting you know the first challenge in Total Drama Athlete started incase you didn't know. Turnertang 18:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Codaa5 do you want to join Total Mystery Island Turnertang 21:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) If you would sign up for Total Mystery Island we could start it. Turnertang 21:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, you should check out my new wiki. You can find it at: 6teenroleplay.wikia.com --Tdifan1234 22:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Codaa5, Zekie isn't responding, so I'm wondering- you think anyone would mind if I joined The Alteregos as a publicist or designer or something? I can draws CD covers! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) YEI! ^^ And of course we're buddies! *gives friendship raviolis* ...that reminds me... I still have to write your opening... *headkeyboard* I'll get to it right away... right away!!!! *headkeyboard* It's mostly that I just feel kinda weird editing someone else's story... *laughs awkwardly* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Well, when I attempted (and failed) to start chapter four, I started it with the girls mourning Justin's disappearance. Maybe you could use that. XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Favor I need to ask you something. Can you cover my characters when I'm not here? I'll usually not be here on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and saturdays. If you could take those, I'd owe you a big one. Tell me if you can. If you can't, its ok.--Tdifan1234 00:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks soooo much! I could be here on a couple of Tuesdays, thursdays,and saturdays, all depends on my schedule. I might be here this thursday, though.--Tdifan1234 00:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I need you to vote in Total Mystery Island Turnertang 00:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I need a favor, can you vote with me in Total Mystery Island? If you don't I will proabably be eliminated. Anonymos 11:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Turnertang and I made a new camp. Please join it. It's called Total Drama Surprise. Anonymos 00:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Please join Total Drama Random Thnx Tdi I'm new here and I just made a camp and I want you to join it Its called Total Drama Fred Fred246 00:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! You're probably sick of getting all these camp advertisements, but I'm desperately wanting 3 people to join my camp! It's named after me. Yeah,yeah. 00:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Challenge time in Total Drama Actor! Anonymos 00:55, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 22:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 22:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The next dat has started in Total Mystery Island. Turnertang 12:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Don't forget about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 12:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Could you vote in Total Drama Athlete. Turnertang 17:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Could you vote someone off in Total Mystery Island. Turnertang 21:55, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Please join Total Drama Random I'm Tdi hey Time to judge for Cooking with Matt and Sorrel! --Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 16:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Do you want to sign up for TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 17:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You have to turn in your entry for Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 23:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Can you join TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You can sign up for 2 more characters in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) it's the sweetest susasion over my mind...(you continue the song! ur the only person ican find wo still likes the gorillaz.)-Ezekielguy The due date for the challenge in Total Drama Actor is on the 31! Please get your entries in! Anonymos 23:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your vote is needed in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 21:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I need your entry in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) WORM Codaa, Conficker C was a computer WORM, not a virus. There's a difference. Just to be clear. And do you have Windows, if not, nothin' ta fear!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Challenge in Total Drama Random Please do it. Tdi Well, no, look it up on Wikipedia... it only affects Windows, Conficker C does.And it isn't JUST on April 1st, ya know, that was just its LAUNCH. It's still around.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I need your pic of Courtney for "Next Top Model" by Wed.- TDI19 OK, I guess that Courtney will just be eliminated this week.- TDI19 2-D? I think you and I are the only ones in tHE WORLD who still like Gorillaz.-Ezekielguy you mean loveD them. there a pretty old band and I really can't find anyone who still likes them. The search for a star contest is finished and has been along time ago! I was just informed that the winner gets a room at KONG STUDIOS!!! No one uses forums anymore, and no one even goes on Kong Wiki anymore! were all alone, man! if we don't find a army of Gorillaz fans who want to help us through our hip hop fandom, were nothing but a bunch of DORKS!-Ezekielguy how do I get to one?-Ezekielguy TDF Visit Total Drama Forest The picture of Harold you did looks like he ate too much. Owenguy101 01:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) GRR... I KNOW YOU MADE HAROLD LOOK LIKE THAT BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM!!!!! jk.-Ezekielguy I'm not being mean. Your picture is funny but a little gross. Not being rude. Owenguy101 02:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Don't get rid of it. I don't think it's gross anymore. It just surprised me a sec. I think it's funny you made him fat. LOL. Owenguy101 02:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) sorry i am just a sore loser you win You win -kenzen11 I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry dont boycott I am a sore loser so u will come back 05:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Kenzen11 thank you go to the challenge and brag or somethinKenzen11 05:42, 5 April 2009 (UTC)kenzen11 brbKenzen11 05:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC)kenzen11 back Kenzen11 Kenzen11 05:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) why do you hate him?-Ezekielguy Hey dude wats up --Kenzen11 16:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Cool check total drama forest and like gloat that you won or something belle and dyl are trying to vote sorrel off so far well anyways cool--Kenzen11 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) join Total Drama Video Game!-Ezekielguy Funeral???? Who died? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) IDK, I just don't want to. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) sure hold a sec.-Ezekielguy ok let's go now.-Ezekielguy I just don't want to. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 22:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) look at total drama forest new challenge it is a makeover sorta Day 3 Challenge --Kenzen11 23:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) In Owenguy's camp we're doign re-colors. Sorry! Ekaj and me were dissapoitned too! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I be Chef for TDA?--Tdifan1234 21:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) can i be chef or intern 2 Phil --Kenzen11 21:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I need your entry in TDI's Got Talent. Turnertang 23:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I am sorry but the camp is in day five and casino cigar no that is not going to happen they are teen not gambleers and smokers sorry season two of this will have four sign ups just they are teens not gamblers and smokers --Kenzen11 20:29, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I need your vote in total drama athlete. Turnertang 00:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Codaa. How come you call yourself 2-D on the fanfiction wikia but your familiar Codaa5 name here? Owenguy101 00:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) That's interesting. I don't know Gorrilaz that well. What are they like? Owenguy101 01:02, 9 April 2009(UTC) Maybe. I really like the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Do you know them? Owenguy101 01:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) We need your vote in total drama forest--Kenzen11 19:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) sure. But also, Let's do something Gorilla-ish.-Ezekielguy Are you serious about clicking that virus alert picture? Owenguy101 20:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) If you're serious, you should delete it. Owenguy101 21:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Challenge on Total Drama Random. It's a me,Tdi! Can you vote for the person you think should leave Wawanakwa Idol? The bottom three are Natasha, Josh, and Geoff. Vote on the talk page.--Tdifan1234 15:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! You tricked me! Owenguy101 20:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Reunion Join Total Drama Reunion It's a me,Tdi! Day 6 challenge remodel Owen to look like anyone on tdi exept himself On total drama forest--Kenzen11 07:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Please join Reality Vs. TDI. Turnertang 00:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I think we should start Ghost Train up again! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) want to join art with sorrel and kenzen-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 03:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Lookie at what I made!!!-Ezekielguy You don't seem to come here anymore.--The Owester Say hi 00:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) That's were you went! Learned a mighty lot about gorillaz while you were gone! Dare is my fav video!-Ezekielguy You were gone for a while. I missed all your Gorillaz catchphrases.--The Owester Say hi 17:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) (Responding to the comment above) Didn't we all, D didn't we all!-Ezekielguy You should join Total Drama Author 2. Turnertang 17:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) So R we gonna do Ghost Train? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Also, welcome back!!! I am now a sysop, as I won TDAuthor. You should totally join season 2!!! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, let's make a gorillaz fanon wiki!-Ezekielguy Codaa! You're alive!!! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Well how was I supposed to know that? All I knew was you up and disappeared! Just like Stephen! Both of you in the same week!!! :( Oh, BTW, I wrote a new fic! It's called Total Drama Couples, check it out! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... BTW, Stephen better not eat the Dippin' Dots Sunshine had stashed in the trunk of the Super Geep. XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) CURSE YOU!!! My precious Dippin' Dots... (LOL I have a Dippin' Dots problem XD) BTW, Sunshine just mailed Stephen on thealteregos.com. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Probably. I'll check it out.--The Owester Say hi 18:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Look on Sunshine's Vogue cover for a clue.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sig I'll make the code for you later. Any requests for what it says? Do you want it to say "2-D" or "Codaa5?"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Color preferences?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Is there still room for me in The Alterego^^?--The Owester Say hi 22:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Cool. Expect it tomorrow.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Who should I be?--The Owester Say hi 22:57, 20 April 2009 (UTC) What are you saying?--The Owester Say hi 23:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The nickname for my user name is Owester. Do you think that's cool for it?--The Owester Say hi 23:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I can't think of one. How bout I just use Owester.--The Owester Say hi 23:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) What does the band manager and enginner do?--The Owester Say hi 23:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) LOL! Hai!!! XD And on a different note, I SHALL DESTROY STEPHEN FOR EATING MY DIPPIN' DONTS RAWR The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) YAY DIPPIN' DOTS!!!!!! And disassembled bob is still awesome XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) You're right! Usitgz 01:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) This! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Eh, I'm bored, so SURE!!! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Sig From Zakkoroen-- Here's the sig take the code and put it in your preferences: 2-d!!Text me! Ya you can(Total drama beach)but only if you play more and they are a nice character and can you get someone to be Leshawna-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 02:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hey-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 20:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wats up want to visit my wiki Its TDI and 6teen thing so anyways wats up-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 20:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) You LOVED my song choice on TDIdol? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I feel the need to tell you that there are now... eighteen competitors on Earth VS TDI... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'll be the band manager in The Alteregos^^.--The Owester Say hi 00:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Yay. By the way. I made my decision for The Alteregos^^. As band manager.--The Owester Say hi 01:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Please vote someone off in Total Drama Random. It's a me,Tdi! Hi, so you liked my song choice for Ricky490's TDIdol? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hi. Sprinklemist 22:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I might join The Alteregos^^ soon.--The Owester Say hi 22:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I will put it on 2MORO, and have a fun time off. See you two months from now! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna join Total Drama Medieval?----Peace out. Rock on. Yo, dudez. 21:52, 23 A 21:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What does AFK stand for-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You still on?--The Owester Say hi 02:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) What do you have aganst me-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 02:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) i just feel like that small heart exploded when he met me-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sure join but can you do 1 girl character-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 20:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) K-- Kenzen+11 Spread the word SPREAD IT - 20:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) hey I really need you to do the challenge on star wars vs. tdi or ill have to ask someone else to take your place... never mind about that take this place thing so please take part on the challenge --Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 21:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Don't advertise camps on my talk page. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 23:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) already did!--Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 23:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC)